


puppy pile

by kemonomimi



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which an alternate ending plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy pile

Most nights she sleeps tucked between Chikage and Souji, because the two of them curl up like contented cats and she wants to take advantage of their heat. It’s funny that the two of them, the two the most reluctant to share anything, sleep so close together, but Chizuru thinks its their heat that draws them to one another. It’s lucky for her, she thinks with a wry smile.

Tonight she rests her head in Sanosuke’s lap, however, and Heisuke’s head is against her chest. All she can see of Sanosuke is his bright red hair because his face is buried against Shinpachi’s broad shoulder. She can make out the faint sound of brush against paper and knows that Hajime and Toshizo are still seated closely together, heads bent over stark white paper and ebony ink. Souji is probably still stretched across both of their laps like a cat with one of Hajime’s hands in his hair, stroking and petting and soothing him.

Chikage isn’t present tonight, but she doesn’t worry for his safety. He’s visiting Sen, she knows, and bringing her back to see Chizuru and stay for a few days. The knowledge sends a flash of heat through her and curls low in her abdomen. The boys are always gentle, always make sure her needs have been met, but time spent apart makes Chizuru long for Sen’s quick, secretive smile when she grinds her palm between the brunette’s legs and the soft press of breasts against her own.

Heisuke must sense her thoughts or have some of his own, because she feels him press his open mouth to the curve of her breast through her yukata, and smiles. A hand threads in his hair, encouraging him to pay tribute to her body with sweet, boyish kisses a quick smile. Harada’s hands move to steady her even though he doesn’t pull his face from Shinpachi’s shoulder, and she can sense his smile without seeing it. 

She’s roused in the morning by a soft mouth against her own, and another against her leg. She bats away Souji, but leans down to kiss the top of his head affectionately before she lets Toshizo scoop her up, only to be set down and twirled by Sanosuke like the princess she is.

Sen arrives later that day and the boys leave her and Chizuru to their business, which primarily involves giggles and kisses and talk of what goes on outside of the Yukimura paradise. Chikage lounges near the glass door, eyes flickering between the snowfall outside and the two demonesses and their play with idle nonchalance, until the two of them pounce him and knock him face-first into the icy glass giggling all the while. Chizuru teases him about needing one female demon and ending up with two when it’s all said and done with, and he pinches her cheek and saunters off to inform the Shinsengumi they’re allowed to return, that their reservation towards Sen is unwarranted.

That night it’s a puppy pile. Sen takes quickly to Heisuke and Hajime once they learn there’s no need to be shy around her, once she assures them this sort of…arrangement isn’t uncommon for a demon, that humans are such shy creatures for being so bold in all other matters. The princess sleeps in the arms of them both ,and her counterpart admires those nearest and dearest to her heart from Toshizo’s lap as he lazily kisses the side of her neck, a hand curled in the soft, golden locks of the third demon who rests with his head against her thigh. 

Yes, she thinks, this was really for the best. Screw being a samurai.

**Author's Note:**

> 'what do you mean you can only save one' i believe was what i said when i wrote this like two years ago.


End file.
